Teenage Fears and InuHanyou Ears
by lunamist
Summary: This is a one-shot continuation for Intervention, Thy Name is Bakusen'O. Now the Youkai equivalent to a teenager, Katsumi is beginning to question his Hanyou heritage, especially those fur covered ears. When Sesshomaru learns of his son's insecurities, the Lord of All Asia finds it necessary to intervene. Katsumi is in need of a lesson - a very painful lesson.


_Hi everyone and happy St. Patrick's Day! This is a little something that got stuck in my head after writing Intervention, Thy Name is Bakusen'O (by the way, I would recommend reading that horrendously long story before reading this, otherwise, you might be a tad bit confused). When I wrote that story and decided to keep their son, Katsumi, a Hanyou, I wondered how not being a pure Youkai would affect him as he grew and how both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would respond to that. And so, this one-shot was born __._

_Disclaimer's are as ever:_

_I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make a single cent off of this story (or any others I write for that matter)._

_No matter how many years pass, in my stories, Sesshomaru still refers to himself in both the 3__rd__ and 1st person. He is also still considered both the Lord of all the Asian Lands as well as the Lord of the West._

_This is Yoai, plus incest. Please, if this does not interest you, then do not continue. There are mature situations ahead._

_As always, please forgive my grammatical mistakes. I hope they do not detract too much from the story._

_Not much else I can think of. I hope you enjoy this little add-on story. I enjoyed writing it. _

Leaning against the fur-lined headboard of their bed, Sesshomaru's deadly claws raked soothingly through his mate's soft, silvery-white hair as Inuyasha's cheek rested comfortably against his chest. The ancient DaiYoukai basked in the scents their most recent rutting coated the entire room with. The fact that a fresh coating of his own cum now filled his InuHanyou brother more than set the Lord of all Asia's Youkai at ease. But despite the low moans of pleasure so recently slipping through Inuyasha's lips, Sesshomaru knew something was bothering his mate and he was loath to let that situation go unattended.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what has you distracted enough that even our rutting can not ease its weight."

Tilting his head up, Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed slightly. After all these years together, his elder brother's tendency to _demand_ things instead of asking for them still grated his nerves. But, just as with so many other things in life, it was simply Sesshomaru's way. The DaiYoukai had changed more than the Hanyou had ever thought possible and at the end of the day, it was more than enough. Just . . . well, sometimes Inuyasha had to keep reminding himself of that fact.

With those thoughts in mind, Inuyasha pulled his head back down, nuzzling into the rock solid wall that was Sesshomaru's chest. "Nothin's wrong."

Raising a single eyebrow, Sesshomaru found it oddly endearing that the Hanyou still thought he could hide such things from him, especially when his little brother was currently pulling mokomoko over his shoulders, effectively cuddling in and surrounding himself even more in the InuDaiYoukai's scent. It was a move meant for comfort, a sure sign that Inuyasha's words did not match his true feelings.

"Little brother, you must think me a fool to continue so."

"-Keh, you've always been a fool, but that ain't got nothin' to do with this so just let it go and let me get some sleep."

Had the Hanyou been looking, he would have noticed the small downturn of Sesshomaru's lips, something no other would have been able to differentiate from the Lord of the West's normal stoic mask. Small frown firmly in place, Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed down on his mate's puppydog ears, noting the furry appendages he loved so much were not at ease, but instead tucked tightly against the Hanyou's head. Not liking the fact that those precious ears were all but hidden from him, Sesshomaru used mokomoko and lifted Inuyasha up to sit firmly in his lap.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" Squirming within the fur's hold, Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush as warm cum ran down his legs, some of it dripping on Sesshomaru's thigh as he was resettled upon his brother's lap. The fact that his bastard of a brother's cock wasn't as flaccid as he'd thought only added to the crimson coloring his face.

With the Hanyou facing him, Sesshomaru's fingers gripped Inuyasha's chin, forcing his mate to stare him in the eyes. "Now, little brother, we shall try this again. What has upset you?"

To his irritation, Sesshomaru watched his mate's eyes dart off to the side and knew he wasn't going to like the cause of Inuyasha's distress. Although his Hanyou had a temper, Inuyasha rarely if ever became sullen like he'd been these past few days. Indeed, Inuyasha's confidence and contentment had only grown over the years they'd been mated and since having Katsumi enter their lives. Whoever had made his mate feel this way again was going to find themselves on the business end of his whip.

"Inuyasha, you will answer this Sesshomaru."

Inwardly cringing at the demand in Sesshomaru's voice, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he futiley tried pulling his chin from his brother's hand. Finally deciding it was a pointless waste of energy, Inuyasha let loose an irritated huff. "It ain't nothin', so just drop it."

"You would not be acting so if this were truly the case. Tell me so that I might disembowel the cause of your grief."

Mouth gaping open, Inuyasha finally managed to loosen Sesshomaru's hold on his face as protective rage poured through his soul. "Like Hell!" Sitting up on his knees, the Hanyou's amber eyes narrowed as he poked a claw at Sesshomaru's chest. "If you think I'm lettin' you touch a single hair on our son's head – "

"Katsumi? What does he have to do with this?"

Realizing his mistake, Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut, his small fangs nearly cutting his bottom lip with the force of the movement. Eyes closed and head bent, the Hanyou's anger deflated as he sat back down upon his brother's lap, a quiet, "Fuck," whispering into the room as he began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Just . . . just let this one go." Raising his head, Inuyasha turned pleading eyes to his brother. "It ain't nothin' I wasn't expectin' - just a matter of time really."

Now both confused and concerned, Sesshomaru raised a clawed finger, running it over the mating mark of Inuyasha's neck and making his Hanyou shiver. Katsumi being involved certainly made things more complicated. Besides Inuyasha, their son was the one being upon this planet he could not kill, but that did not mean the boy should go unpunished. "Katsumi may be our son, but you are my life. The boy shall need to be reprimanded if he has done something to harm you."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha had a bad feeling where this was going if he didn't straighten his brother out. "Katsumi hasn't done anything, asshole. And even if he did, if you think for one second that I'd just sit back and let you _punish_ him then you sure as shit don't know me very well. I find out you hurt our son and you'll find your dick shoved up your own ass."

Eyes only slightly wide, Sesshomaru felt the edges of his lips curl up into a smile. Inuyasha certainly had a way with words. "Katsumi is far from weak and has felt more than a little pain at this Sesshomaru's hands. As with the both of us, our son is capable of taking a fair amount of damage."

"Yeah, but that was trainin', not punishment. There's a difference and you damn well know it." Plus, just because Katsumi could live through a brutal beating didn't mean Inuyasha wanted him to. "You ain't gonna give up on this, are you?"

"No."

Sighing, Inuyasha's fingers went to his own hair, lightly touching the edge of a furred ear before scowling. "Like I said, he didn't do nothin'. In fact, Katsumi doesn't even know I saw him."

Silent, Sesshomaru waited as patiently as he could. On his lap, Inuyasha was shifting with his nervousness and in the process, smearing the DaiYoukai's own spent cum along his body as it continued to ooze from his mate's entrance. Although his concern for the situation was genuine, the Hanyou's actions were reigniting Sesshomaru's desires at a frightening pace.

Scooting to the side once more, Inuyasha felt the hardness of his brother's cock and looked accusingly at Sesshomaru. "God's above, you are such a pervert."

With his hands skimming along Inuyasha's sides and down over his Hanyou's ass, Sesshomaru didn't even try hiding the lust from his golden orbs. "You are upset that I desire you?"

"What? No . . . of course not, but you just got done poundin' my ass."

"And in a moment, I shall pound it again, but not until you disclose the actions of our son."

Flushed, Inuyasha felt his own dick begin rising to the occasion. "Fuck, now you've turned me into a pervert too." Glancing in Sesshomaru's direction, the Hanyou rolled his eyes at the look of satisfaction he saw. Although he wanted to get mad, the fact that his older brother wanted him just as badly, if not more so, than the first time they'd mated soothed his soul in a way nothing else could.

And just as thoughts of acceptance wound their way through the Hanyou's mind, visions of Katsumi and what he'd seen his son doing sank his heart into a deep sadness. It was a sadness he'd hoped to keep to himself but evidently his asshole of a mate had other ideas.

Reaching forwards, Inuyasha raked his claws through a length of Sesshomaru's silvery tresses of hair, relishing the feel of their silken weight as they slid through his fingers. Repeating the gesture over and over again, the Hanyou sighed before finally answering the DaiYoukai's question. "Like I said, Katsumi didn't do anything. He just . . . the other day . . . he didn't know I was there, that I saw him lookin' in the mirror, his hair pulled back as he just stared. I started to call out to him, but he looked so serious about somethin' that I just kinda stood there and then . . . then I saw him run his finger over the fur on his ear, a second later, he disguised it so that his ear look more Youkai and not . . . not like mine."

For a half second, Sesshomaru's hands stopped all movement before beginning their soothing travels once more. "You believe our son to be ashamed?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha unconsciously reached out for mokomoko, wrapping the fur around his waist. "What other reason would there be?" Blowing out a deep breath, the Hanyou fisted his hands. "It's not like I'm surprised. Hell, it ain't even like I don't understand. We both know there was a time in my life when I would have done anything to be full Youkai. If disguisin' the fur on his ears is all Katsumi needs to do to hide the fact that he's part Hanyou, then I should count it as a blessing."

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru flipped Inuyasha, pressing the Hanyou's back deep onto the bed as his cock drove home, arching his mate's spine as a low whine of pleasure fell into the room. Fully seated, the DaiYoukai leaned down, raking his teeth along Inuyasha's mating mark before claiming the Hanyou's lips in a possessive kiss. Breaking apart, Sesshomaru's mouth moved up to one of those precious ears, nipping and lapping at the twitching appendage. "You will listen to this Sesshomaru. You are perfection made whole. This body, this soul – they belong to this Sesshomaru and Katsumi is lucky to have even a fraction of it. He is but young and foolish," the, _as I once was_, was left off the end of that sentence but the absence of it did not negate the fact that it was understood.

Filled once more with his brother's thick cock, Inuyasha laid panting, legs wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist. Opening his mouth to give some kind of reply, whatever he might have said was replaced by a deep moan as the DaiYoukai pulled out and pushed back in, driving even deeper into his mate's desperate hole.

Pleased to hear such sounds of pleasure, Sesshomaru continued his thrusts, keeping them slow and forceful. This wasn't about rutting; it was about proving a point. The Lord of all Asia knew their son loved both his parents. In truth, Sesshomaru was positive Katsumi held an even deeper affection for Inuyasha than he ever would for his colder Youkai father, but their son was going through what equated to a human's teenage years and those could be difficult times. Later, he would speak with Katsumi, but right now, there were more important and more enjoyable things that required his attention. The beautiful InuHanyou writhing below him was simply breathtaking.

"Oh, f-fuck Sesh . . . I . . . "

"Shh, my Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru will take care of you." As if to prove the point, Sesshomaru changed the angle of his thrusts, his swollen cock gliding across his mate's pleasure zone, the pleasured agony of its effects nearly bringing his Hanyou to tears.

Pleased satisfaction rolled through Sesshomaru's body, his golden eyes bleeding into pools of deep crimson as his Youkai surfaced enough to enjoy their mate's body. Nothing on earth could or would ever compare to moments like these and Sesshomaru was bound and determined to erase the pain he'd seen earlier in Inuyasha's eyes. No one, not even their son, would be allowed to get away with such a thing.

::::::::::

Holding Tessaiga before him, Katsumi felt his Youkai pulse as the blade before him transformed. Arm quivering, the young InuHanyou fought to keep the heavy sword above the ground. It had only been a few months ago that his papa had allowed him to start practicing with his grandfather's fang and Katsumi remembered well how pleased his Hanyou papa had been when he'd been able to grasp the hilt without being burned, something his pure InuDaiYoukai father still could not do.

Feeling the strain of the effort it took not to allow the blade to touch the ground, Katsumi pushed his body further as he raised the sword, swinging the glinting metal down and to the side. Although the action may not have been elegant, Katsumi was pleased he'd been able to steady the sword. Soon, the young InuHanyou was sure he'd be able to handle the weight and wield Tessaiga even better than his papa.

Thinking of his papa normally brought a smile to Katsumi's face, but recently, thoughts of his Hanyou parent did little to inspire the joy he normally felt. Not that he did not still love and respect his papa, it was just . . . sighing into the empty room, Katsumi felt Tessaiga lighten once more as it reverted back to its rusty self. Re-sheathing the blade, the young InuHanyou quietly walked to a sidewall, the length of which was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. Being a training room, the mirrors had been placed there so that one could better evaluate their form while practicing, but recently Katsumi had been obsessed with his reflection for a different reason.

Moving close to the reflective surface, Katsumi stared at the figure looking back. In almost every way, he appeared to be his father's son. Crescent moon proudly perched upon his forehead; Katsumi's faint stripes had a soft blue tint to them as they slashed their way across his perfect alabaster skin. Despite his age, the young InuHanyou had already surpassed his papa in height and appeared to be on his way to challenging his father in that regard. Staring down at his fingertips, Katsumi flexed his claws, the faint scent of poison emitting from those dangerous tips more than indicated that given a few more years, his body would be just as deadly as Sesshomaru's. Stretching his arm out to the side, Katsumi felt the tingling of his own forming energy whip and just like his brewing poison, it was but a matter of time before he would be capable of wielding yet another weapon.

But, Sesshomaru was not the only being Katsumi saw when he stared into the mirror. From the time he'd been just a pup, he'd heard everyone from Lord Kouga to Jaken comment that his eyes more resembled that of his papa's. Somehow, they were softer than that of his father's - larger and more expressive too. And Katsumi was more than pleased he'd inherited this feature from his papa. Staring down at the blue stripe on his wrist, the young InuHanyou knew he'd also inherited the color of his markings from his papa and a small smile eased past his lips. But as Katsumi ran a clawed hand up the side of his face to push a lock of hair behind an ear, his fingertips ghosted past the fur lining his otherwise perfectly pointed Youkai ears. Smile gone once more, Katsumi's eyes traveled back to the mirror as he pushed his silvery-white strands of hair even further back, exposing the soft fluff adorning the edge of one of his ears.

Running the pad of his finger over that fur, Katsumi frowned. This . . . this was the one part of his body that screamed Hanyou. This was the part that separated him from the other pure Youkai children. This was what made his peers whisper behind his back. This was why they taunted him and said such vile things about his papa and himself.

Tugging fiercely upon a lock of fur, Katsumi's frown turned into a scowl. He loved and respected his papa just as much as he did his father. In fact, if pushed to it, the young InuHanyou knew well that the only reason he existed at all was the fact that it was his papa who'd wanted a child, not his father. Katsumi did not judge his papa for his Hanyou status, if anything, he respected Inuyasha's accomplishments all the more for despite his mixed blood, his papa was one of the strongest beings living upon the planet. Still, it would be so much easier if this damn fur weren't a part of his body, if . . .

Dropping his hair, Katsumi's shoulders automatically stiffened as he pulled his body to full height. Sucking in a deep breath, the young InuHanyou shivered as the Lord of all Asia's Youkai suddenly filled the room, accompanied by the DaiYoukai's powerful scent. Amber eyes fixed upon the mirror, Katsumi's orbs locked with the shimmering gold of his father.

Turning from the reflective glass, Katsumi stared at the unmoving form of his father, Sesshomaru's expression devoid of any emotion. Despite having been born of this magnificent creature, Katsumi still had difficulty reading his father's emotions. To the InuHanyou's eye, only his papa could tell what his father was thinking. However, the sword within the Lord of the West's hand more than indicated his intentions.

With a small bow, Katsumi's eyes never once strayed from his father's gaze. "I was not aware we had a training session planned."

Stepping into the room, Sesshomaru kept his emotions safely locked away. After seeing the kind of distress his mate was feeling, the Lord of the West could not sit idly by and do nothing. And yet, the cause of Inuyasha's pain was their son – a son in desperate need of a lesson. Throughout the day, the DaiYoukai found his attention to business matters poor and knew the situation at home would need to be rectified before he could fully concentrate on other Youkai matters.

Knowing Inuyasha would be gone most of the day, Sesshomaru decided there would be no greater opportunity than this day and with that thought in mind, he'd cancelled the remainder of his appointments for the afternoon and come home to find . . . this. Never had the Lord of the West been so bitterly disappointed in his son. But it was a disappointment rooted in both he and Inuyasha's own past actions. As with all parents, Sesshomaru longed to spare his own offspring the mistakes he'd foolishly made. And yet, just as all children do, Katsumi seemed destined to travel down a similar road of poor choices.

Clutching Tenseiga tight within one fist, Sesshomaru was relieved he'd chosen this sword for todays lesson. He would not hurt his son irreparably for that would only scar his mate more and he'd already caused Inuyasha more pain than any singular being should be forced to bare.

Eyes maintaining Katsumi's gaze, Sesshomaru finally answered his son's question. "Indeed, my arrival home at this hour was not planned, but this Sesshomaru is here none the less."

Hand automatically reaching for Tessaiga's grip, Katsumi felt the air sizzle with his father's Youkai and wondered what had precipitated the Lord of the West's undivided attention. Experience had taught the InuHanyou that whatever the reason, most likely the consequences were not something he would enjoy. Shifting his weight slightly, Katsumi sensed the air around them and could not feel his papa's Youkai. Never before had he sparred with his father without the presence of his Hanyou papa. "Will papa be coming soon?"

Sesshomaru felt his lip twitch but was unsure whether it was due to a smirk or sneer. His son's question proved Katsumi knew something about today was different, but he had no idea what. The pup was perceptive, but not enough to have avoided emotionally injuring Sesshomaru's mate. And to keep Inuyasha from even further harm, it was imperative the Hanyou be completely out of earshot for the next few hours. No, Inuyasha would definitely not be making an appearance today. "No, your papa is away for the afternoon. Today, it is only the two of us."

Eyes momentarily going wide, Katsumi's fingers tightened down on Tessaiga. Seeing the hypocrisy of such an action, this time Sesshomaru did sneer. "You would rely on a sword only a half-breed can now wield?"

Lips pulled back, Katsumi's fangs glinted in the florescent lighting. Never in his life had he heard his father speak in such derogatory terms or insult his papa and himself in such a way. With confusion and hurt battling for dominance within his heart, the InuHanyou asked, "You would belittle my papa and your mate as well as your own son?"

Walking further into the room, Sesshomaru raised Tenseiga, pointing the tip of the sword at his son's chest. "It is a fair statement. Only one of inferior blood can now touch your grandfather's fang. Besides, what care do you have if this Sesshomaru speaks so of his mate?"

Breathing hard, the young InuHanyou's anger boiled deep within his chest. No one was allowed to insult his papa in such a way, especially not his father. "You will take that back! Papa is inferior to no one, least of all you!"

Finally pleased, the shame he'd been feeling towards his son began dissipating as Katsumi so righteously defended his Hanyou mate. True, the boy was being completely reckless about it, but he had been correct. In Youkai terms, Katsumi was the equivalent to a teenager and ones of that age were notorious for making poor decisions, or perhaps more precisely, for not thinking their decisions through. In truth, Katsumi was just as arrogant, stubborn, and reckless as both of his parents combined. Had this been the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru had little doubt he'd have constantly been putting out the fires his offspring created.

Despite his satisfaction, Sesshomaru was far from finished with his lesson. "You believe this Sesshomaru to be inferior to a half-breed? I am the Lord of all Asia, pure InuYoukai and the alpha mate of the Hanyou you defend." Stepping even closer, Sesshomaru allowed Tenseiga's tip to press against Katsumi's flesh. "And you are almost as impure as your tainted papa."

Eyes bleeding red, the blue stripes upon Katsumi's skin darkened as their edges turned jagged. Silvery white strands of perfect hair fluttering in the wind his Youkai stirred around his body, the young InuHanyou had had enough. Just as quick as either of his parents, Katsumi's hand pulled Tessaiga from its sheath, instantly transforming the blade as his arm swung down. Had the boy understood more about the sword's power, he might have taken half Taisho Tower down with that singular motion. As it was, the weight of the blade pulled Katsumi's arm to the ground, burying the tip in the floor as its edge met nothing but air.

Easily dodging the attack, Sesshomaru jumped clear of Katsumi's strike. "Pathetic. You are three quarters Youkai and your half-breed papa has more control of Tessaiga than you."

Undiluted rage pouring through his soul, Katsumi yanked the sword free while hurtling his young body at his father. Never before had the InuHanyou been so foolishly reckless, but his father's words were like gasoline on the shameful fire already burning within his heart. For too long he'd heard similar accusations hurled at both his papa and himself – each word tearing down his pride and confidence. But to have his own father say such things . . . Sesshomaru's words scorched an already painful wound.

Fighting down his own self-disgust at uttering such hateful words, Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga up, easily blocking his son's latest attack. Over the past few months, the Lord of the West had sparred with Katsumi while the boy tried to use Tessaiga, all the while; Inuyasha had been present, offering his own advice on the matter. But now the Hanyou was far away and Katsumi was being forced to learn the ways of Tessaiga just as Inuyasha had – without the aid of advice. Leaning back, Sesshomaru felt Tessaiga's massive blade inches from his chest, Katsumi's control over the large sword dwindling by the second. "Is this the best you can manage in defense of your papa?" The Lord of the West taunted.

Barely hearing the words beyond his own fury, Katsumi felt his fangs elongate as his Youkai took even more control. Roaring out his pain and anger, the InuHanyou launched himself into the air, Tessaiga lifted high above his head as he aimed down on his father.

Face impassive and cold, Sesshomaru stood while watching his son's latest attack. Waiting until the last possible moment, the DaiYoukai raised Tenseiga, a deafening _clang_ ringing through the room when the two blades met. Without an ounce of mercy, Sesshomaru held little of his Youkai back; instead, he focused his power into Tenseiga's blade, throwing Katsumi across the room as Tessaiga flew from his son's clawed hand.

Shaking his head, Katsumi crouched low on the ground, completely heedless of the cracked concrete and crumbling plaster his body had left in the wall behind him. Bloody eyes flicking off to the side, the InuHanyou could easily see the rusty blade of Tessaiga lying uselessly upon the floor. Too far away to even hope to get, Katsumi's attention turned back to his cold as ice father as Sesshomaru remained standing. Frowning, Katsumi knew his attack had not even forced the DaiYoukai to take a step back.

Voice devoid of any emotion, Sesshomaru stared down his son. "So, this is the best you can manage. This Sesshomaru is disappointed, but hardly surprised given the weak, human blood flowing through your veins."

Through the rage, pain blossomed within Katsumi's soul. Those words hurt more than any physical injury his father could have inflicted upon him. Those words cut to the heart of his self-doubts, to his fear. He was the heir of the Lord of all Asia, and yet many of those his father ruled over saw him as inferior. But to call him such was also to imply that his papa, Inuyasha, was also inferior and Katsumi had seen enough of what his papa could do to know without a doubt that his Hanyou parent was inferior to no one, let alone any of the purebred Youkai living within the Asian Lands.

Angry, emotionally hurt, and all too insecure, Katsumi's Youkai pulsed anew sending tendrils of energy flowing into the tips of his fingers. With a growl on his lips, the InuHanyou's eyes narrowed in painful agony. "Hanyou are not weak!"

Intrigued by the crackling energy Sesshomaru could sense condensing at his son's fingertips, the Lord of the West sheathed his sword. As of yet, Katsumi had not been able to actually form an energy whip. The potential was there, but his son was still young and both the level of power and control needed to form and sustain such a weapon had thus far been beyond the boy's abilities. Thinking this little encounter could bear more fruit than initially intended, Sesshomaru began stalking towards his son. "Although you are three-quarter's Youkai, you are still a Hanyou and your recent actions more than prove that you, Katsumi, are the definition of the word weak."

Seething with denial along with the need to prove pure Youkai were no better than he, Katsumi's arms raised, the power of his Youkai flowing in rivers of current down into his fingertips as his wrists slashed through the air, the crackling of two energy whips singing into the cavernous room.

Dodging, Sesshomaru moved quickly, forming his own cords of light and power to do battle with that of his son. Back and forth, up and down – both Inu's moved in a vicious dance of will. All the while, Katsumi's broken voice shouted at this father, "I am not weak . . . I am not weak . . . " over and over again, the InuHanyou repeated that mantra as he swung his arms, his lightening whips flashing through the air at unimaginable speeds until his body crumpled to the floor – utterly spent and exhausted.

Hands pressed to the floor for support, Katsumi's breath came in ragged gulps and pants, all the while completely unaware of the scent of poison wafting from his own mouth. In his mind, the InuHanyou felt a sense of deep frustration and utter failure. He had used everything in his power and yet his father still stood, not the least bit winded.

Knowing Katsumi had nothing left, Sesshomaru calmly walked to his son. As he came closer, the DaiYoukai knew his towering, pristine figure was intimidating, and yet he cared little for this. "Are you finished?"

Claws forming into tight fists, Katsumi raised his amber eyes. Exhausted, drained, beaten and bruised, the InuHanyou could do little more than raise his head and yet he would never admit defeat, not when the honor of his papa was on the line. Gritting his teeth, Katsumi shouted out a defiant, "Never!" before jabbing the claws of his right hand into his thigh. Dripping crimson rain upon the floor, the young InuHanyou screamed, "Blades of Blood!" before sending razor sharp bloody crescents flying through the air.

Unusually surprised, Sesshomaru pushed off the ground, high enough to evade almost every sharpened blade of liquid. Silently landing, the Lord of the West could scent his own blood on the air. Analyzing his body, Sesshomaru felt the gentle trickle of warm blood descend down his thigh. Although the injury was insignificant, the fact that his son had been able to wound him at all was noteworthy.

Panting, Katsumi was too exhausted to realize he'd actually landed a hit upon his father. Instead, all the InuHanyou knew was that Sesshomaru still stood above him – that all his effort had accomplished nothing.

Eyes focused again on the image of his son, Sesshomaru felt a sense of satisfaction. Although he doubted Katsumi saw their encounter in the same positive light. "Are you finally at your end?"

Muscles trembling with fatigue, Katsumi's hurt anger was still fresh. Forcing his remaining energy into his legs, the young InuHanyou pushed himself from the floor – body shaking but refusing to back down. Raising his chin, Katsumi's resolve was stronger than his abilities. "One day . . . one day I will find a way to make you take back your words!"

Staring into Katsumi's defiant amber eyes, Sesshomaru was reminded of his Hanyou mate. How many time had he seen those same eyes boring into his soul as Inuyasha refused to back down. No matter how damaged his mate had been, the Hanyou always refused to give into defeat. It was one of the traits the DaiYoukai admired most about his little brother, and thankfully, it was a characteristic his son seemed to have inherited.

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned from his son as he walked the short distance to where Tessaiga lay. Reaching down, the Lord of the West grabbed Tessaiga's hilt. Ignoring the sizzling of his own flesh, the DaiYoukai returned the blade to his son. "Never allow Tessaiga to leave your hand. When the day comes that death claims your soul, you shall meet him with your grandfather's fang. Is this understood?"

Brow furrowed, Katsumi reached out a shaking arm and relieved his father of the pain of holding Tessaiga. And, as always, the InuHanyou felt none of the rejection his pure InuYoukai father felt when touching the powerful sword. Sheathing the rusty blade, Katsumi turned confused yet cautious eyes to his father.

Refusing to even look at the burnt skin of his hand, Sesshomaru's apathetic face stared down on his son, but his eyes were not as devoid of emotion as the rest of his body would appear. Seeing Katsumi's confusion, the DaiYoukai knew it was time to finish his lesson. "You believe this Sesshomaru to have belittled your papa, do you not? You are angered by my words, you find them disrespectful."

Placing his hands on his hips, Katsumi's lips curled back, looking for all the world like the disgruntled teenager he was. "Of course I do! You called him inferior and papa is inferior to no one. I won't let you or anybody else say things like that – things that will hurt him."

Cocking his head to the side, Sesshomaru found it amazing that his son appeared to be so very blind. "It appears, son, that you and I are of an agreement where the Hanyou is concerned."

Totally baffled, Katsumi's arms slid down to hang loosely by his sides. "But you said – "

"What I said is no worse than what I have said in the past, nor is it worse than what those of the present speak of. But tell me, how are my words any worse than your very own actions?"

"What? I have never – " stopping short, Katsumi tensed as he saw his father's arm move, Sesshomaru's clawed fingers reaching up to push a lock of hair behind the curve of one of his fur covered ears.

Feeling the softness of his son's fur, Sesshomaru's eyes lost their heated gaze as they turned distant in thought. "The day of your birth, the first time my eyes beheld your form, I was disappointed. Did you know that?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Katsumi's heart squeezed painfully within his chest. For all his life, he'd always known he had the undying, unconditional love of his papa, but the powerful being before him was always a mystery. His lord father protected and provided for him and on occasion, he would even offer words of praise, but affection appeared beyond Sesshomaru's capabilities and now it seemed as if Katsumi knew the reason why – he was a disappointment.

Knowing the pain his words had just caused, Sesshomaru's finger stroked up the side of his son's ear, relishing the downy softness. "I was disappointed because you looked so much like me. To this Sesshomaru, there is no greater beauty than what is seen within your papa, Inuyasha. He is perfection and I had hoped to see it reflected in you. And so, when I first looked upon your small body, I felt disappointed." Allowing the pad of his finger to drift lower, Sesshomaru's skin ghosted along the length of Katsumi's jaw, finally coming to a point where he could raise his son's head so that he could stare deep into those eyes that were so much like his mate's. "But then, you opened your eyes and they were not the distant coldness of mine, but the warm fires of your papa's and my heart danced with joy. But when I saw the delicate fur perfecting your ears . . . this Sesshomaru felt his heart ache with the beauty of what he saw. At that moment, you, Katsumi, were beyond perfection."

Hand now shaking for reason's that went far beyond exhaustion, Katsumi's fingers reached up to grasp the ones of his father as Sesshomaru continued cupping his chin. Whispering a faint, "Father," the young InuHanyou felt the first sting of liquid behind his eyes.

Smelling the salt of his son's unshed tears, Sesshomaru pulled his hand away, his feet taking two precious steps back. "Now, tell me, son, how are the words I spoke any worse than the shame you feel when you look upon the fur lining your otherwise pristine Youkai ears? The ears your Hanyou blood gave you."

Blinking once, Katsumi felt his blood run cold. "I – "

Frowning, Sesshomaru waited for more, but when Katsumi dropped his head, his eyes going to the floor, the DaiYoukai knew his son did not yet understand. "Do you believe your papa to be blind?"

Head snapping up, Katsumi's eyes grew large and wild with his fear. "H-he . . . he knows?"

Letting out a disgusted snort, Sesshomaru's own golden orbs narrowed. "Of course he knows. Your papa saw with his own eyes."

Whining low, Katsumi's hands flew up to his fur lined ears, relentlessly tugging at their edges. Never in his life would he want to bring such pain to his papa. Never would he want his papa to think him ashamed to be Inuyasha's son. "I didn't mean – "

"Do not fool yourself, Katsumi. You wish to look completely Youkai and more than that, you desire to be pure InuYoukai. But that is not who you are and I thank the gods for it every day."

Shaking his head, Katsumi fought the tears lacing his eyes more furiously. "It's not that I don't want to be papa's son. I meant what I said, papa is strong and I'm proud to be his son."

Acutely feeling the pain of his own past actions, Sesshomaru turned his head to the side as he quietly answered, "Your papa is stronger than even you know, Katsumi". Turning back, Sesshomaru was once again hit with the range of emotions his son's eyes reflected. "I have little doubt about your feelings regarding Inuyasha, but your actions speak of your insecurities and fears."

"Father, you don't know what they said, what they – "

Within an instant, Sesshomaru was before his son, his hand wrapped around Katsumi's jaw as he pulled the InuHanyou's face up to stare down into startled amber eyes. "You are the grandson of the Great Inu no Taisho and the son of the Lord of all Asia and his Hanyou mate, Inuyasha." Reaching down, Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around Tessaiga's hilt once more, the smell of his scorched flesh filling the room. "Your perfect InuDaiYoukai grandfather forged Tessaiga and he was able to wield the mighty blade out of a desire to protect humans. This Sesshomaru has no such desire, few if any pure Youkai have ever held such beliefs. And yet, it was because of this that Inu no Taisho was able to wield such a powerful sword as that which you so casually grasp within your hand."

Fist clenching around the hilt of his sword, Katsumi felt that odd sense of pride return knowing that he was capable of doing something his all powerful father was not.

Releasing his son's face, Sesshomaru once more stepped back, his eyes distant with regret. "Once, this Sesshomaru was as foolish as those whom still seek to slander both you and your papa. In my case, it was pride and arrogance that nearly destroyed the most precious gift ever bestowed upon this pathetic planet. In theirs, it is nothing short of jealous inadequacy. No parent desires to watch their offspring repeat their most heinous of mistakes." Golden orbs fixed upon the amber of his son, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you understand?"

Mouth forming down into a thin, yet determined line, Katsumi released Tessaiga before bringing his hands together and bowing low at the waist. "It is an honor to be the son of the Lord of all Asia and his Hanyou mate, Inuyasha."

Silently pleased, Sesshomaru turned and began making his way from the practice room, stopping at the door; he stared into the empty hall as he spoke to his son at his back. "I do not expect to have to speak on this topic again for this Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

"There will never be the need."

Sesshomaru started to pick up his foot to continue on his way, but stopped before said foot cleared the floor. Back rigid, the Lord of the West remained where he was, his voice soft as the winter wind and just as cold. "Katsumi, our battle today has brought forth your energy whips and the beginnings of your poison. Until this Sesshomaru is confident you can control such weapons, you are no longer allowed to spar with Inuyasha. I will be taking over all your training from now on."

Although he knew he'd regret not being able to train with his papa, Katsumi couldn't deny the tingle of excitement that shot through his veins at the thought of getting more time to spar and learn from his father. Still . . . "Papa won't like it."

"Do not concern yourself, I will speak with the Hanyou."

Snorting, Katsumi stifled a laugh. "Let me know before you do. I've been wanting to spend some time with Lord Kouga and his pups and that sounds like the perfect opportunity to get out of here."

Lips curling in distaste, Sesshomaru was never pleased when his son came home smelling of wolf. It seemed as if his offspring was taking after Inuyasha by continuing to associate with those unpleasant creatures. Still not bothering to look at Katsumi, the DaiYoukai began walking once more, a cold, "Do as you like," passing from his lips.

"Father."

Stopping, Sesshomaru tilted his head but said nothing as he waited for his son to say more.

"I think . . . I think I'd like to visit with Bakusen'O tonight. Do you mind if I have Sang-di drive me?"

With his face turned away, Sesshomaru did not try and hide the small smile curving his lips – a smile that did not translate to his voice. "I will inform Sang-di of your request." With nothing further, the Lord of the West finally made his way from the room leaving a contemplative Katsumi in his wake.

Walking towards his study, Sesshomaru felt the now comforting weight of Tenseiga hanging low at his hip. Once, the steady hum of the sword had grated on his nerves, but now it was more like a lullaby whispering to his soul. Opening the door of his study, Sesshomaru easily moved to the bank of windows covering one wall, his gaze focusing on a distant cloud while his mind considered what had occurred over the past hour.

Sesshomaru's goal had been only to correct his wayward son, but the afternoon had been much more fruitful than even he had considered. Although he doubted his son would never question his Hanyou blood again, the DaiYoukai was confident Katsumi would be able to work through his insecurities without injuring Inuyasha further. But, beyond that, the young InuHanyou had finally formed and sustained not one, but two energy whips. And, although he had not manifested it through his claws, Sesshomaru was positive he'd smelled poison upon his son's lips.

Reaching to his side, Sesshomaru rested the palm of his healing hand upon Tenseiga's hilt. Since the time of his mating to the Hanyou, Sesshomaru's need for his little brother had only increased. There was no doubt within his mind that should Inuyasha perish from this earth, in his madness, he, Lord Sesshomaru, would raze every building, destroy every life – without thought or discrimination. Should Inuyasha leave him, the world would know no peace until the Lord of all Asia was destroyed. And, of this moment, there was not a single Youkai upon the earth that could defeat him in such a state – not even the Wolf King and the Lord of the Fox's working together could accomplish such a task.

Eyes tracking a bird as it flew in the distance, Katsumi's image danced through the DaiYoukai's mind. Their son was still so young and yet it appeared as if he had inherited a great deal of strength. But would it be enough? In all his long years, the only creature to have ever come close to defeating him was his little brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's spar with his son today had shown that Katsumi appeared to have inherited both he and Inuyasha's abilities along with the Hanyou's brash fighting style. Perhaps . . . hearing a knock at the door, Sesshomaru felt Jaken's weak Youkai nearby and stated, "Enter."

Head bowed, Jaken tottered forwards, his clawed hand still gripping the edge of the door. "My Lord, a message came to remind you of the gathering tomorrow night with the Youkai elder's and their respective clans."

Irritated, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed for less than a fraction of a second. "Do you believe this Sesshomaru is in need of reminding of such things?"

"W-what? N-no, of c-course not! I w-was just – "

"Do not bother to send a reply. The message is insulting to this Sesshomaru and his family."

"O-of course, my Lord." Bowing low, Jaken scurried from the room.

Hand gripping down harder upon Tenseiga's hilt, the Lord of all Asia felt the gentle pulse of his father's fang trying to dissipate his sudden anger. Centuries ago, he would have fought the sword's efforts and hated the thing for its actions. But that had been a lifetime ago and Sesshomaru now saw Tenseiga as the gift it was meant to be. Soon enough his burst of irritation was soothed enough that the DaiYoukai moved to the wall of books, placing his palm against one in particular and allowing a bit of his Youkai energy to seep into the surface. Soon enough, the wall hiding the location of his other two swords, Bakusaiga and Tokijen, moved aside and Sesshomaru placed Tenseiga in its rightful place.

With his sword returned, Sesshomaru sat in the chair behind his desk, his clawed fingers tapping along the edge of the wooden surface as he thought back to Katsumi. If he hoped the boy would one day be strong enough to defeat him, then Sesshomaru needed to be more than good to his word and increase his time spent training his son. Once Katsumi had his own powers mastered, then the DaiYoukai would encourage the boy to begin training once more with Inuyasha. It only made sense for his son to learn from the one who'd come the closest to his own defeat.

For now, he would allow his son to live in peaceful ignorance as to his thoughts, but one day they would need to speak on the matter. Although not nearly as kind hearted as Inuyasha, Katsumi had inherited his papa's tender side when it came to those he cared for. It was not unreasonable for Sesshomaru to believe that his offspring would find it difficult to actually end his life. For that reason, he would need to make it clear to Katsumi that, should Inuyasha die, it would be what was necessary to ensure the continued survival of not only the Asian Lands, but the world as well. Of course, this was something his mate would never be made aware of.

But all that could wait. Katsumi was still young and he would allow the pup to grow without such a heavy burden. Inuyasha was not easy to kill and he had the Hanyou's word that he would always return to him and for now, that was good enough for Sesshomaru.

Mind now more at ease, Sesshomaru began sifting through the papers and requests stacked upon his desk. He still had a few hours before Inuyasha returned and he would put the time to good use so that by the time his Hanyou arrived, he would be able to focus the whole of his attention on his gorgeous little mate.

::::::::::

Although his intention had been to be finished with his work by the time Inuyasha arrived, Sesshomaru was disappointed to find himself neck deep in some type of foolish Youkai business when he smelled the fresh, sweet scent of InuHanyou flood their home. Inuyasha had taken a quick look into the study and in a single glance concluded that Sesshomaru would be busy for some time.

Finding his mate occupied, Inuyasha had gone looking for his son, only to have Katsumi speed by him on his way to the elevator, a quick, "Be back later, papa," echoing from his lips as the elevator doors opened. Staring after his son, the Hanyou thought he caught a discoloration to Katsumi's cheek, but it could have only been a trick of the light.

Mouth curving down into a frown, Inuyasha silently stood in the foyer as he lamented the days when his son greeted him at the door with excited, welcoming eyes. Katsumi was growing up and as all offspring were bound to do, he was also growing more independent. Eyes drifting down to the floor, the Hanyou felt a pang of loss hit his heart. As his son grew up, he was loosing that sweet innocence that even Youkai children had. And, the older he got, the more Inuyasha was sure Katsumi would come to resent him for being the source of his Hanyou blood.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Inuyasha quietly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few strips of chicken jerky before heading for the sanctuary of the rooftop gardens.

::::::::::

Cringing as he heard Katsumi slam the door of the car closed, Sang-di had barely pulled his frame from the driver's side in time to see the young InuHanyou scamper off into the same woods Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha often visited. Leaning back against the edge of the steel frame, Sang-di heaved a heavy sigh as he was made to wait yet again at the edge of that wood.

Leaping through the trees, Katsumi gave a sigh as well, only his was one of deep contentment. It seemed that as soon as he'd learned how to walk, his papa had pulled his feet off the ground and planted them on the branch of a tree. Soon enough, Katsumi saw trees as just another path in a long list of different ways to travel. As of yet, he could not form his own ki cloud like his father, but given the developments of today, the young InuHanyou thought that would soon be yet another option available to him.

Finally at his destination, Katsumi let his body gracefully fall to the earth, his willowy limbs dancing through the air as he descended to the forest floor below. Once his feet were upon the ground, Katsumi walked those last few paces until he was standing before the massive trunk of his godfather, Bakusen'O.

Easily sensing his latest guest, a wide grin broke out upon the demon tree's bark. "Grandson of my good friend, Inu no Taisho, it is good to see you again."

Remembering his manners, Katsumi bowed low. "And you, Godfather, it is also good to see you as well."

"Your great and powerful father, Lord Sesshomaru is not present, young one. There is no need to stand on such formalities."

Smiling enough to show fang, Katsumi nodded once before leaping from the ground and settling on one of Bakusen'Os wide branches. "Thanks Bakusen'O. Father would glare at me for sure if he saw me doing this."

Laughing, Bakusen'Os limbs danced in the wind. "Indeed. No doubt it would be followed by a lecture on the subject."

"No. Father has already lectured me about this and he doesn't repeat himself, so I'm thinking a glare would be his reminder."

"Ah, perhaps you are correct, young one."

Sitting back, Katsumi closed his eyes while taking a deep and cleansing breath. Now touching Bakusen'Os bark directly, it wasn't long before he heard the tree's voice in his mind. _"I sense your heart is troubled this evening. Is there something you wish to discuss with this Bakusen'O?"_

Sighing within his mind, Katsumi's head automatically fell forwards, allowing the long strands of his silvery white hair to hide his eyes. _"I've hurt papa. I swear I didn't mean to, but . . . "_

"_But you did hurt him."_

"_Yeah."_

After a small pause, Katsumi heard Bakusen'O ask, _"Would this be a physical wound we are speaking of?"_

With a firm shake of his head, Katsumi answered, _"No, more like an emotional one. Although, father told me today that I'm not allowed to train with papa alone anymore. Seems my poison is finally flowing and I produced a couple of energy whips today while sparing with father."_

"_I see. As to the latter, I would imagine your Hanyou papa will not be pleased with his mate's decision, but it is of this Bakusen'Os opinion that Lord Sesshomaru is being wise in this regard. I remember well my good friend, Inu no Taisho speaking of the time when your father first came into his poison. To my understanding, it can be a difficult thing to control."_

"_If that's right, then I'll do as father requests. I don't want to hurt papa any more than I already have."_

Again there was a pause before Katsumi heard Bakusen'Os voice once more._ "Do you wish to talk about this crime you have committed against your papa?"_

Reaching up a clawed hand, Katsumi scratched the back of his neck as he felt the heat of shame rush up that same patch of flesh. _"I . . . I've been thinking a lot about who I am . . . more about the Hanyou part of who I am."_

"_Ah, I see. As I have told your papa, being Hanyou is what you are, but that does not define who you are."_

"_I know that,"_ Katsumi quickly answered.

"_And yet you still dislike your human blood, that which makes you Hanyou."_

Bowing his head once more, Katsumi felt sadness consume him. _"It's just . . . I don't know."_

"_Do not lie to yourself or to this old tree. You know perfectly well that life would be easier if you were full InuYoukai. Is this not true?"_

Hating that the tree was right, Katsumi felt like being stubborn and denying the truth, but being in direct contact with Bakusen'O already made such denials ridiculous as his godfather could clearly hear his thoughts on the matter. With a deep breath, the InuHanyou tilted his head back, smacking his skull against the tree's bark. _"As I've gotten older, the insults to both papa and myself have increased. They say . . . "_ bowing his head once more, vial, hate filled words filtered through Katsumi's mind just as they had done through his papa's all those years ago. "_I guess you can probably imagine what kind of trash those Youkai spew."_

"_Unfortunately, I have heard similar words and phrases through your papa, Inuyasha's mind as he has sat in that very same location. The pain such callous remarks can make is no small thing, but just because words are said with such surety and venom do not make them true."_

"_That may be, but I should know better than to let them affect me."_

"_On the contrary, it is reasonable to be angered and hurt by such things. Ignoring one's feelings is not a better choice. For centuries your lord father disregarded his true desire for your papa and the consequences were devastating. And, while the Lord of the West refused to acknowledge his own feelings, his Hanyou brother was languishing under his own feelings of inadequacy. Learn from your parents, young Katsumi, for you must neither ignore the pain you feel, nor should you let it consume and dictate your life. Recognize and accept how you feel and then find a way to deal with those emotions. In the end, strength does not come from ignoring such things, but in acknowledging and defeating them."_

Lifting his slender fingers, the tips of Katsumi's claws danced along the edge of a furry ear as he remembered his father's words. When he had been a small pup, Katsumi had loved his papa's puppydog shaped ears and wished his had been the same. Evidently, that was not simply the desire of youth. Inuyasha's Hanyou ears were like a compass to his papa's soul. All he ever needed to do was look to the top of his papa's head, noting the position of those fur covered ears, to know what kind of a mood the Hanyou was in.

Still in contact with Bakusen'O, Katsumi blushed when he heard the tree's voice in his head, _"Your father has always been very fond of Inuyasha's ears. It is of little surprise to this old tree that he held so much pleasure when he beheld the fur upon yours."_

"_Father says it makes me perfect," _Katsumi thought as a warm sense of pride flared within his chest.

"_I have little doubt the Lord of the West finds his Hanyou son anything less than perfection."_

Cheeks flaring all the more red, Katsumi's smile widened before it turned down into a frown. _"Father also says the only reason those pure Youkai say such vial things is out of fear and jealousy."_

"_There was a time when this Bakusen'O doubted your father's wisdom, but time has proven him a true son of my good friend Inu no Taisho. Indeed, your grandfather would be proud of his eldest son and no doubt would agree with Lord Sesshomaru's words on this matter."_

For the first time in what seemed like months, Katsumi felt his body relax as his heart lightened. Crossing his arms over his chest, the young InuHanyou pushed his hands into his sleeves and enjoyed the warm breeze as it filtered through the enormous canopy of Bakusen'Os leaves. Closing his eyes, Katsumi doubted he'd never feel the sting of such cruel words again, but for the first time in a very long time, he felt at peace with both what and who he was. And so, with a deep and cleansing breath, Katsumi leaned his head back while asking out loud, "Bakusen'O, did you ever meet my human grandmother, Izayoi?"

"_Sadly, no. But through the mind of your papa, I have seen her many times. From the words I heard your grandfather speak as well as the knowledge I have from Inuyasha, I believe her to have been a remarkable human woman."_

"_She must have been to have birthed my papa."_

"_Indeed. I do not believe your papa would mind if I shared his memories of her with you. Would you care to see, young InuHanyou?"_

Closing his eyes, Katsumi thought a quick, _"Yes, please." _Soon, images of the most beautiful human female he'd ever seen began filtering through his mind. Kind, warm, gentle . . . all these words summed up the fragile human woman who'd been so instrumental to his own existence and yet had faded from the world centuries ago. Within a matter of seconds, Katsumi understood, at least to a degree, why speaking of this woman always made his papa's ears drop in sadness. And yet, the pain lacing his papa's voice was always tempered by a deep well of respect and love. And just like Inuyasha, Katsumi now understood that to feel shame for his human blood would mean disgracing this wondrous creature - this strong, beautiful woman who'd given so much for the love of both her mate and child. Izayoi was a part of him and he was none the weaker for it. In fact, Katsumi was now sure that having such a rich ancestry was not a point of shame, put one of immense pride.

With those thoughts in mind, the young grandson of the Great Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho, drifted off into peaceful slumber as he was safely cradled within the branches of his godfather, Bakusen'O.

::::::::::

Sitting on what had become a favorite branch, Inuyasha watched the sun begin fading from the sky. When the tint of burnished orange was all that was left, the Hanyou's nose picked up the soothing scent of his older brother as Sesshomaru joined him in the wondrous outdoors. "You finally done with what you were workin' on?"

Giving an annoyed grunt, Sesshomaru gathered his ki cloud below him and floated up to where his brother was perched. "For now."

Scooting forwards, Inuyasha allowed Sesshomaru to sit behind him, more than pleased when mokomoko lifted him up and deposited him within the DaiYoukai's lap. Running his claws through the thick fur, the Hanyou leaned forwards, pressing his nose against the crook of his mate's neck and breathing deeply of that amazing scent. As sedated lethargy stole over his senses, Inuyasha laid his head upon his brother's chest while a single puppydog ear flicked lazily on the breeze. "I was kinda surprised to find you home to begin with. I thought you had a lot of stuff outside the house to take care of today."

Pulling Inuyasha closer, Sesshomaru's Youkai growled low in his chest, obviously pleased with where their mate was. "Nothing that was more important than what was needed at home."

Muscles pulling tight, Inuyasha pushed up and away from Sesshomaru's chest, his amber eyes narrowed in accusation as he remembered the faint tint of greenish-yellow he'd caught on Katsumi's cheek. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Sesshomaru had known his actions would upset his mate, but the consequences of doing nothing were not an option. He was the alpha and it was his job to protect his mate both physically and emotionally. He would not fail Inuyasha again. "There is little to concern yourself with. Our son suffered only minimal damage during his lesson."

Pushing further away, Inuyasha's mouth gaped open before clicking closed in anger. "You arrogant jackass! You know I don't like you sparin' with him when I ain't around. I told you not to fuckin' hurt our son. How could you do somethin' – "

Sitting up straight, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before interrupting the Hanyou's tirade. "Did you hear nothing of what this Sesshomaru just said? Katsumi is relatively unharmed. In point of fact, our spar was more enlightening than even I had imagined it would be." Seeing that Inuyasha's ears were still slicked back into his hair, Sesshomaru knew his mate was not yet placated. And, seeing as that Inuyasha was already pissed, the Lord of the West saw no need to delay his next words. "As of this moment, you are no longer allowed to spar with Katsumi."

Eyes blown wide, Inuyasha stared in shock, but that emotion soon turned to one of icy fury. Lips curled back, the Hanyou's small fangs looked practically feral as he snarled, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Pushing completely back, Inuyasha jumped from the tree, the whole of his body shaking in both anger and hurt.

"Inuyasha."

Stopping at the sound of Sesshomaru's toneless voice, Inuyasha's eyes shut tight against the pain constricting his chest. In all the years they'd been mated, his brother had never spoken to him like this – like he was a submissive little bitch. Pushing the salty liquid threatening his eyes, Inuyasha turned on his mate. Although he and Sesshomaru had spared over the years, they hadn't had an all out fight since the DaiYoukai had left him poisoned and bleeding to death all over the floor of Bakusen'Os woodland home. Well, it looked like that peaceful record was about ready to be shattered. "I may be the fuckin' beta in this relationship, but that does not mean you can order me to do jack shit, especially when it comes to our son!"

Stopping all motion, Sesshomaru's golden eyes took in the confrontational stance of his mate. He'd known this would not go well, but the level of angered pain Inuyasha was radiating, plus his willingness to do battle were not something he'd anticipated. "Inuyasha, calm yourself."

Pissed even more, all the Hanyou heard was yet another order. "Go to hell, asshole."

"Little brother, I have no desire to fight with you like this."

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha pushed down his screaming Youkai. Evidently the thing didn't much like the idea of attacking their mate and alpha. Well, as far as the Hanyou was concerned, his Youkai could go fuck itself. "Is that so? Does that mean you just expect me to sit back while you dictate what I can and can't do? If that's the type of mate you want, then you sure as shit bit the wrong Hanyou."

Knowing the situation was rapidly deteriorating, Sesshomaru debated his options. On the one hand, he was quick enough to retrieve the Hanyou. Within his grasp, the DaiYoukai could restrain his mate and through his alpha status, subdue Inuyasha before injury could occur. But, Sesshomaru had the distinct impression that this solution would only delay the Hanyou's wrath and would do little to actually solve the problem. In fact, if Inuyasha believed him to already be using his alpha status in a negative way, then the Hanyou definitely would not take kindly to being handled in such a manner.

And so, Sesshomaru remained where he was. If need be, he could use his alpha nature as a last resort. But for the time being, he would try and use words, not actions to appease his troubled mate. "Inuyasha, it is both my desire and job to protect you. Do you not yet understand that this Sesshomaru can not tolerate any pain inflicted upon your body?"

Blinking once, Inuyasha felt his anger ebb, if only slightly. "Katsumi ain't a threat to me and you damn well know it."

"That is true no longer."

Rage almost completely gone, Inuyasha stood, now more confused than anything. "What the hell are you talkin' about? Katsumi's nothin' more than a pup. I've never even used my full strength when sparin' with him."

Pulling in a breath through his nose, Sesshomaru thought out his next words very carefully. "Despite your wishes, Katsumi was in need of a lesson." Those words had no more passed his lips than the DaiYoukai heard the rumbling growl of anger echo from his mate's lips. "Whether you approve of my methods or not is currently not at issue. What is important is that during our spar, our son produced two energy whips – both strong enough to do battle with my own."

Leaning back on his heels, Inuyasha scoffed. "-Keh, is that what's got you all worked up? I've been dodgin' that shit for years."

Raising a single eyebrow, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel pride towards his mate. His whips were something Youkai cowered in fear of and yet here stood his Hanyou, acting as if such a deadly weapon were nothing more than an annoying mosquito. "Indeed, you are quite adept at evading such a weapon. However, it is not only my whips that our son has inherited, but my poison as well. Towards the end of our battle, the acidic scent of it came with every breath our son took. Although it was coming from his fangs, I have also scented it within his claws. It shall not be long before he is able to product it from this area as well."

Going still, Inuyasha's eyelids slid closed while his hand involuntarily came up to rub the healed skin of his abdomen. Sesshomaru's poison was one of the few things he actually still feared when it came to his powerful brother and mate. He'd been on the receiving end of that noxious stuff too many times to take it lightly. On top of that, had Bakusen'O not been able to remove it from his body during those five centuries, no healer – phoenix Youkai or otherwise – would have been able to repair his body.

Eyes slowly opening, Inuyasha's voice caught slightly as he asked, "I-is it the same as yours?"

Sesshomaru could only shake his head. "I do not yet know its potency. The poison of my mother's line is an unpredictable beast. As similar as they can be, to survive one is not a guarantee to survive the other." With those words, the DaiYoukai saw his mate's ears drop and finally moved forwards, wrapping mokomoko around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Perhaps you, little brother, know better than most how dangerous my poison can be. What you do not know is that when I was a pup and first coming into such a weapon, it was difficult to control its release. Once, I even almost killed our father."

Head snapping up, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How?"

Reaching up a hand, Sesshomaru's fingers carded through the soft strands of Inuyasha's silvery-white hair, finally coming to rest at the base of a puppydog ear. "As with all inu father's, ours trained me. We fought and he wounded me greatly, yet it was never done in malice. The lesson's I learned during this time allowed me to grow strong and defeat enemies that should not have fallen at my hands when I was so young. It was during one of these spars that I managed to land a blow, my claws raking through the cloth covering his lower leg. What I did not know was that I had released a large quantity of poison into the wound. Had it not been for Myoga, I doubt father would have lived and it would have been this Sesshomaru who'd have been the killer of the Great Inu no Taisho."

Moving forwards, Inuyasha allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. Although Sesshomaru had related his tale with not even a crack in his voice, Inuyasha saw the pain below it. Sesshomaru had almost killed the father he'd worshiped and that was no small thing. Resting his head upon the DaiYoukai's chest, the palm of Inuyasha's hand rubbed soothing circles upon his mate's cloth covered skin. "What if Katsumi accidentally does the same thing to you?"

Sesshomaru felt his Youkai's pleased rumble and felt his body relax into Inuyasha's touch. "It is doubtful such an event would truly injure me. My own poison would counteract that of our son. Other Youkai have attempted to end this Sesshomaru's life through such means and it has never come close to being successful."

Inuyasha squashed the shiver trying to race through his body. Whenever he thought of anyone coming close to actually hurting Sesshomaru . . . well, the Hanyou always shut such thoughts down before they could gain a life of their own. Thinking about a world absent one powerful as fuck InuDaiYoukai was not a world he wanted to live in.

Breathing in the deep and calming scent of his mate, Inuyasha turned his head up, instantly pulling Sesshomaru's face down and hungrily eating at the DaiYoukai's sensuous lips. Cheeks flushed an alluring shade of pink, Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "Okay, I get it, but just for the record, I still ain't happy about you sparin' with our son without me around after I asked you not to. Also, before you order me to do shit, how about explainin' why first."

"This Sesshomaru will attempt to be more accommodating in the future. However, if your safety is an issue, I will always do what is necessary to keep you from harm and there is nothing you can say or do to change this."

Nuzzling his face even closer, Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush. Sesshomaru's attentiveness was always a double-edged sword. Deep down, the Hanyou felt a kind of pleasured peace he'd never known before becoming his elder brother's mate, but that peace came at a price. For once in his life, Inuyasha thought it might just be okay if the rest of the world paid the bill for his happiness, as long as his son wasn't listed within that population.

Close as he was to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha easily felt his brother's firm cock as it eagerly pressed against his stomach. Knowing exactly what kind of a reaction he would garner, the Hanyou began rubbing his body against that juicy piece of meat.

"Are you trying to entice this Sesshomaru?"

Smiling at the pleasured growl lacing his mate's voice, Inuyasha only pressed in further while turning wide, amber eyes up to meet the lust filled orbs of his brother. "You let me know when it's workin', 'kay."

Feeling his Youkai rise, Sesshomaru's eyes tinged crimson before grabbing Inuyasha by the ass, lifting the Hanyou up so that their clothed cocks could rub together. "Foolish Hanyou, you should know better than to tempt this Sesshomaru."

Smirking, Inuyasha leaned up to lick the edge of the DaiYoukai's jaw. "Yeah, but when has that ever stopped me?"

Beyond pleased, Sesshomaru's lips turned up into a rare, but genuine smile – something that once terrified the smaller Hanyou. "Are you prepared to reap the rewards of your actions?"

Pressing his hips forwards, Inuyasha let out a low moan at the stimulating feel. "Gods yes. Always."

Needing no further invitation, Sesshomaru was quick to action but slow and meticulous when it came to rutting his mate. As he had once suspicioned, nothing in the world would ever be as wondrous as his Hanyou coming undone under the weight of his cock as it filled his mate, connecting the two of them in a way that had once seemed so impossible.

Once completely satisfied, Sesshomaru remained as he was, hilted within the tight heat of Inuyasha's body as the Hanyou slept tightly tucked within the DaiYoukai's powerful embrace. Finger's gently carding through silvery-white strands of hair, Sesshomaru's face was as icy as ever, but his golden eyes shown with a need so desperate that he was certain had Inuyasha seen it, the Hanyou would have been terrified. And as his sight continued soaking in the vision his sleeping mate created, Sesshomaru was even more positive than ever that he would need to foster Katsumi's growing powers, for their son would be this world's only hope should anything befall the deceptively fragile Hanyou lying within his arms. It was a heavy burden to place upon their son, but one day the Lord of all Asia knew he would have to make his pup understand.

Content to do nothing but lay as he was, eyes hardly blinking as Sesshomaru watched the hypnotic rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest, the DaiYoukai let all those thoughts fall from his mind. There was time enough for such things, for time was a resource Youkai had in abundance. Taking in a deep breath of Hanyou scented air, Sesshomaru's body jolted with the pleasure of it, and in his slumber, Inuyasha moaned deeply as he felt the thick cock still lodged within his body shiver with the DaiYoukai's continued lust. Leaning down, Sesshomaru's lips ghosted across a puppydog ear, his voice low but warmer than its usual tenor as he quietly spoke, "Shh, my Inuyasha, you are safe within this Sesshomaru's arms." And just like that, the Lord of the West felt his mate's body relax back into the deepness of sleep only found when one truly felt safe and secure.

::::::::::

"Fuckin' hell, you know I hate this kind of shit," Inuyasha grumbled while pulling at his obi.

"As do I, little brother, but that does not change the fact that we must attend tonight's festivities."

"Yeah, I know, but that still don't mean I gotta be happy about it." Finally dressed, Inuyasha reached towards the bed, quickly grabbing Tessaiga and attaching the sword at his hip. Running his hand down the side of the hilt, the Hanyou felt a wave a relaxation surge through his body. "Damn, but I've missed havin' this by my side."

Settling his own swords into place, Sesshomaru knew the feeling well. In today's modern times, routinely carrying around such weapons was not practical. True, they could easily mask their presence, but the temptation to use the swords powers was too great and releasing such an attack within the middle of Tokyo would not be something that could be so easily hidden.

Eyes still tracking Inuyasha's movements, Sesshomaru's libido skyrocketed. Although he probably detested these events even more than the Hanyou, the Lord of the West couldn't deny that he liked seeing his mate dressed as he was – in the finery of ancient Japan. Seeing his Hanyou looking so very alluring, Sesshomaru knew he did not lie when he promised, "We shall not stay long this evening."

Stopping all movement, Inuyasha hid his blush with his bangs. There was no mistaking the deep, resonating tone hidden behind Sesshomaru's words. Finally looking up, the Hanyou's mouth parted, his tongue coming out to lick his suddenly dry lips. "You sure as shit better make good on that promise, asshole."

Within a fraction of a second, Sesshomaru's mouth found that of his mate, quickly forcing Inuyasha's lips apart and plunging his tongue inside.

Groaning, Inuyasha tasted his brother's blood as Sesshomaru carelessly raked his tongue across his fangs. Finally pulling away, the Hanyou was left panting. "B-bastard. You're gonna make my hakama's wet at this rate."

Tracing the line of Inuyasha's jaw with the edge of a poisonous claw, Sesshomaru only smirked. "If we are to make it to tonight's gathering, we must leave now. Being alone within this room with you is far too tempting to this Sesshomaru."

Smiling, Inuyasha's head went down, once more hiding his expression from his mate. And, with a quiet, "'Kay," the Hanyou began making his way to the door. Walking down the hall, Inuyasha felt the comfortable weight of Sesshomaru's hand at the small of his back and knew the bastard would probably leave it there all night long, not that he really minded. In fact, Inuyasha had long ago come to love the feel of his brother's possessive actions.

Turning a corner, Inuyasha's head was still down when he felt Sesshomaru's body tense while coming to a complete stop. Raising his head, the Hanyou looked up. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru only stared ahead, his face an unreadable mask. Irritated, Inuyasha waved a hand in front of the DaiYoukai's face. "Hey, what the – "

"God's above, it's about time you two got here. I was beginning to think I was going to have to go alone and explain to everyone that you guys were otherwise _indisposed_."

Turning his head sharply at the sound of Katsumi's voice, Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, his small fangs glinting in the light of the hall. Standing by the elevator, a hand neatly poised upon his hip and a smirk spread across his face, stood their son. Dressed as both he and Sesshomaru were, Katsumi looked every bit the prince he was, that was, until you got to his head, or more particularly, his ears.

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha's mouth closed with an audible _clack_. Swallowing the thick saliva within his throat, the Hanyou moved forwards; worry clearly written across his face. "K-katsumi . . . uh . . . what – "

Ignoring his papa's concern, Katsumi dropped the hand from his hip while his smirk turned into a genuine smile. Moving closer, the young InuHanyou turned his head, the tall, thick ponytail his hair was pulled into swaying seductively behind his back. Flicking his hand up, Katsumi's claws raked across the multitude of silver hoops and rings dangling from a now dyed blue, fur tipped ear. "You like it? Kouga's pup Maliona helped me with it earlier today."

Eyes still wide, Inuyasha could only stare in disbelief. Katsumi hadn't worn his hair pulled back in months to maybe years and then there was what he'd done to his ears . . . instead of hiding them, he'd lit them up like a beacon in the night. For all practical purposes, his son was flaunting his Hanyou status for all the Youkai world to see. Licking his lips, Inuyasha didn't know what to say and was more than a little worried as to how Sesshomaru was going to react. It was one thing to have a Hanyou son; it was quite another thing for that same son to go throwing it in everyone's face. "I . . . "

Lips closing, Inuyasha felt the comforting weight of Sesshomaru's hand on the small of his back once more. Amber eyes drifting up, the Hanyou's gaze was worried, having absolutely no idea what his mate was going to say.

Had Sesshomaru been as open with his emotions as his mate or son, they would have seen his soul beaming with pride. But, he was an InuDaiYoukai of exceptional control and thought his best response was none at all. "We are late as it is. If everyone is ready, I believe Sang-di is waiting for us."

Eyes going even wider, Inuyasha watched his son give a respectful bow to both he and Sesshomaru before heading to the elevator. Soon after, Sesshomaru's hand was gently pushing him forwards as a quiet, "Come, Inuyasha," fell from his lips. Grateful from the tips of his puppydog ears to the claws of his toes, Inuyasha leaned into that touch before going up on his tiptoes to whisper, "Just so you know, tonight, you can do whatever the fuck you want with me."

The slight stutter in Sesshomaru's movements was the only indication the Hanyou's words had had any affect upon him. "Whatever this Sesshomaru wishes?"

"Yeah, as long as it involves your dick and my ass."

Growling low, Sesshomaru was more sure than ever their appearance tonight would be short lived. "Hanyou, there is a good chance that my desires shall last longer than one night."

"You won't hear me complainin'."

Leaning against one of the walls of the elevator, Katsumi's patience with his parents was running thin. "Hey, would you two stop fuckin' each other with your eyes long enough to get going?"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's growl turned from lustful desire to irritation. "It seems our son has inherited some of your more colorful language." Stepping into the elevator, the DaiYoukai's eyes narrowed down into a glare. He'd already had one discussion with their son regarding proper vocabulary and the Lord of all Asia did not repeat himself. Seeing Katsumi's chastised gaze, Sesshomaru thought the reminder sufficient.

As the elevator started moving down, Katsumi moved closer to his papa. Softly touching Inuyasha's furry puppydog ears, the young InuHanyou's mouth curved up into a happy smile. "Next time, we'll have to do yours up like mine. I'll bet Maliona would have a lot of ideas!"

Slightly horrified, Inuyasha's ears slammed down into his head, hiding below his thick strands of silvery-white hair. "That wolf bitch ain't gettin' close to my ears!"

Pouting, Katsumi moved back to his wall. "I'll bet father would like to see them fancied up."

"W-what?" Turning, Inuyasha sent Sesshomaru nearly frantic eyes when he saw the interested gleam shimmering beneath those golden orbs. "Not a chance in hell, bastard."

Shrugging, Sesshomaru's thoughts were already swimming with visions of colorfully adorned puppydog ears twitching too and fro. "We shall see."

"Like hell! I'm not gonna . . . " and it was to this ranting that the elevator finally came to a stop, Sang-di's eyes going wide at both the conversation and the look of the youngest lord. Shaking his head, the rabbit Youkai opened the car doors for all three Inu's and knew that the ride tonight would be anything but dull, just as it had been since Lord Sesshomaru had carried the half-dead Hanyou out of that woods all those years ago.

_Ahh . . . teenage angst and insecurities. Unfortunately, we've all been there. As with many of us, I miss my body from those years, but not my insecurities or stupidity. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing, I always appreciate your thoughts and enjoy reading them. I know I don't post much (I am a painfully slow writer), but knowing other's like what I write gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. _

_Until next time (although who the hell knows when that will be) – lunamist._


End file.
